gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
List of anime-only GHS characters
While Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector contains a sizeable sample of the colorful residents of Gregory House, there are many more characters that did not make the cut and remain only in the anime. This is a list and description of those characters. While there is no particular order in which they're presented, it is in relatively chronological order. Prompter Prompters are miniscule humanesque figures dressed all in black with small glowing red dots for eyes; also, they never talk. While GregoryHorror.com describes them as disagreeing twins with dreams of being actors, in the anime more than two are often seen at a time. They seem to service as gruntwork around the hotel, and most have been found tending to Judgement Boy Gold and his charges, creating the nuggets and hearts they use, although a few have been seen elsewhere. They appear in both mainstream seasons and Last Train. While they do appear in Soul Collector, it is only in the game's pre-rendered cinematics, which are original anime footage with edited dialouge. Steven Haniwa Salaryman "Here's my business card, ma'am." Steven Haniwa Salaryman (sometimes billed as Middle Manager) is a shell of a man that works in an office cubible. According to GregoryHorror.com, he is what all cubicle-dwellers that live only for raises and promotions become, forgetting about friends and family. Haniwa is believed to be what the First Guest became at the end of the first mainstream season. From there, he appears in all the other seasons and spin-offs. Haniwa has been known to give his business card out to everybody he meets. Public Phone "This phone does not accept small change." Public Phone is a living red push-button telephone. He loves to con whoever tries to use him into feeding him money. He is also pretty good at impersonating someone else's voice. He appears in the first mainstream season and Last Train. He also cameos in the background of the hospital lobby in The Bloody Karte. Toilet Baby "Help me!" A small child-like creature that sits on a moving toilet and has a roll of toilet paper in its mouth. He often flushes itself down the toilet and takes anyone dense enough to get too close with it. He features in the first mainstream season, as well as cameos during the second. Mirror Man "What are you so upset about? You're the one that asked for it." Mirror Man is a large mirror contained in a cabinet and wearing a crown. His mirror, billed the "Mirror of Truth" always reflects one's true self, although as he warns, "Some people are better off not knowing the truth." A red eye peers out of any cracks in his mirror. He resides in a room made of mirrors and can move through them like others move through open doors; the room appears to be located deep below Gregory House, adjacent Inko's safe room. He appears only in the first mainstream season, but appears as the Mirror of Eternity in Last Train. Kinko and Inko "I wish he was a TV, so I could turn him off." Kinko the safe and Inko the parrot reside in a heavily-armored room deep below the hotel, although a hatch in the ceiling leads up to Gregory Mama's room. Inko is wise-cracking and quick-talking, while Kinko is slow and sleepy; in spite of the differences in personality, they are inseperable. Inside Kinko resides a pocket dimension; the First Guest was able to find his missing heart inside. They only appear in the first mainstream season. Dead Body "I need a fresh body! Give it to me!" Dead Body refers to the zombie-like sketetons that inhabit the Graveyard that surround Gregory House. They are very fragile and dissolve to dust in water or wind; their eternal mission seems to be to obtain new bodies. They also seem to take a liking to alcohol, specificly wine. They appear in all mainstream seasons and spin-offs. Bonsai Kabuki "A bonsai is a fantasy in miniature, trapped, in a box." Bonsai Kabuki is a red-skinned Japanese dancer with a bonsai growing out of his head. He has a third eye that, when looked into, reveals the other onlooker's fantasies to both Kabuki and the onlooker. He appears in both the second mainstream season and Last Train. Sleepy Sheep "One sheep- OOF!" Sleepy Sheep is a small bighorn sheep wearing pajamas and carrying a pillow. His only intention is to help the sleepless by jumping back and forth across the room to act as a counting sheep. However, the action often leaves him the one falling asleep from the exhaustion of his task, and he mutters the innermost thoughts of whoever is nearby during his snooze. It's possible that those able to enter dreams, such as Gregory Mama, are able to channel themselves through Sleepy Sheep whenever he's asleep. He appears in the second mainstream season and Last Train. Hell's Taxi "Now I've done it! I've hit somebody! Ohh..." Hell's Taxi is a small taxicab with eyes for headlights; both ends have a green sign reading "Do You Remember Me?". According to GregoryHorror.com, it always drops people off at Gregory House because it doesn't know where anywhere else is. A button on the steering wheel allows it to leap into the air by means of springs ejected from the bottom of the chassis. It appears in the second mainstream season and The Bloody Karte, but it cameos in Soul Collector, as a prop in at least one of Roulette Boy's Roulette Rooms. Poor Conductor "To my wretched public, who cannot understand true art: now you will never forget my melody because it will be etched onto your body eternally!" According to GregoryHorror.com, Poor Conductor wanted to make music but couldn't play an instrument. He locked himself in his room and listened to records, pretending he was conducting the pieces. Eventually, his room became part of Gregory House. Appearing in the second mainstream season and Last Train, the Poor Conductor guilts people into listening to his performance, then traps them in the record on the turntable in his mouth with the needle chasing them, saying that he'll engrave his song onto their bodies. Gregory manages to rescue the Second Guest from this fate in Hell's Taxi, as well as the Last Train by having the train jump when it reached a warp in the record, causing the needle to skip. Umbaba "Umbaba umbaba! Um! Um!" Umbaba is an exotic dancer whose body is entirely covered in a dragon headress and robe. The Umbaba Rhythm he dances to is so jarring that anyone else that tries to dance to it, which is anyone that happens to hear the rhythm, will eventually jar their souls right out of their bodies. Umbaba appears only in the second mainstream season, but his headdress can be seen in the dungeon during Soul Collector's fifth night. Mono Eye Wizard "Let us burn this coffin and this useless body!" Mono Eye Wizard is a large figure whose head is a black pyramid with a single red eye; he weilds an axe. He leads a small cult of short skull-wearing followers in the chapel near the hotel, where they attempt to revive the dead, although it never works. According to Death, these rituals are harmless fun and only became commonplace recently. He appears only in the second mainstream season. Dr. Fritz "Catherine, set up the electrocardiogram!" Dr. Fritz is a small man that resembles Frankenstein's monster in glasses and a doctor's robe. He's the head doctor of the hospital featured in The Bloody Karte; Catherine works under him. In spite of his position, he's actually quite timid and cowardly, although intelligent, and Catherine often drains his blood or abuses him in some other way (such as using him as a shield against a bullet). He appears only in The Bloody Karte, although he appears in nearly every episode of the season with only two or three exceptions. In the last episode, he is hit by Hell's Taxi and becomes a patient, with control of the hospital passing to Catherine. Street Vendor "Um, I gotta go." Street Vendor is a small creature with buck teeth (possibly a beaver of some sort) that sells snacks and knick-knacks on the Last Train, the only season he appears in. He seems reluctant to discuss the details of what he's selling to anybody and quickly scurries off whenever someone questions him. Pig Gentleman "Why am I asking a commoner like you?" Pig Gentleman is an uppity upperclassman-acting pig. He tends to look down on everything else, which quickly puts him on Hell's Chef's bad side. He appears only in Last Train. Musha Dokuro "Please, give us your orders, Lord." Musha Dokuro is a sketeton spirit in a blue samurai uniform and armed with a spear. He'll take on anybody as his lord and commander, although he can just as quickly turn against you. He only appears in the two spin-off seasons, Last Train and The Bloody Karte. Bone Head Bone Head is an skeleton archeologist; his head resembles a buffalo skull and he dressing in appropraite gear. His lifelong mission is to locate the extremely rare Rainbow Dragon fossils; however, his wife died turing the course of his work, seemingly due to his mission to locate the fossils. His search goes so much to the point of obsession, running headlong into an unstable cave upon hearing that the fossils are within. He appears only in Last Train. Speed Mouse The Speed Mouse rollar coaster is a giant roller coaster. The area resides in is apparently so high it arcs above the clouds, although it's likely it's actually contained deep below Gregory House. It is maintained by two mutant black ducks (one in a red uniform, the other in blue), although they don't do a very good job since the track has giant holes in it. The Speed Mouse itself only appears in the first season, but the mutant ducks also appear in Last Train. Trap Mouse "Our friendship is much stronger than any old instinct." Trap Mouse is a mechanical clockwork mouse with ears that form a beartrap bigger than its body. It homes in on a transmitter signal and chomps whoever's holding it with its ears; according to Last Train, their instinct is to chomp down on anyone who gets too close. Both Gregory and James regard it with some fear. Similarly to Judgement Boy, multiple Trap Mice exist. It appears in the second mainstream season, where it chomps Gregory Mama (even though it was intended for the Second Guest), and Last Train. Fat Chicken "They have a place for me to stay and everything! And I can eat as much as I want!" Appearing only in Lost Train, Fat Chicken is a enormous and plump chicken, wearing an orange and blue striped shirt with the word Cholesterol on it along with regular jeans that he can't even fit into. There is no story behind him but he probably was unemployed seeing how he was talking to Gregory about his new amazing job in that episode. When the train comes to his stop, the place of his new job is called Chicken Factory... pretty obvious now, hm? This list is currently incomplete and under construction. Category:Characters